Death by love
by tbxD
Summary: The world finds out about vampire's!Bella and her family get captured.Bella meets Edward at the kal fields! i am rubbish at summeries as you can tell rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1:Betrayal

**AN: Ok this is my first fanfic so its really short!**

**Also the first paragraph is in 1****st**** person but the second one is in 2****nd****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Stephanie Meyer does :P**

"We need to get out of here" Alice's eyes darted to each one of us.

"I can't believe this is happening" I walked towards the front door ready to go and in a nervous state.

"Where are we going,"

"We're running down to La push beach"

"We can't do that, what about the truce, plus humans will see us running it's daytime"

"That doesn't matter anymore"

The room was dark, lit only by a small fire making the room light enough to be able to see the two men's faces. The man on the left had an important look to him but he was overshadowed by the other mans stunning appearance. There was a third man standing in the shadowed corner but his eerie pale features were still visible.

"Why are you here today," the president was wary about these men, they stared at him with hungry eyes.

"To discuss something very important,"

The man smiled showing off his dazzling teeth, the president seemed to be fixated with this man he was something else, one of a kind.

"Ok, what is it," the president sipped his wine trying to hide his nervous expression.

"For a very long time," the man stopped mid sentence to study the president very carefully. "for a very long time vampires have lived along side humans"

The president snorted "Vampires are a legend they don't exist, let me guess next you'll be telling me that you're friend over there is Dracula!" he was clearly amused by this mans foolishness but the man was not pleased.

"Dracula is indeed a myth , but it was a myth designed to trick into thinking that vampire's are something much different to what we actually are," realising that the president would not be easily persuaded the man reached over and grabbed the presidents hand.

"Would a humans hand be so cold with texture so soft but at the same time very solid.

The president was frozen with shock the smile that was on his face disappeared, realizing that there was truth in the mans words.

"You two are vampires aren't you, why are you really here," the president was agitated, what were they going to do to him. The vampire smiled, the president was starting to understand.

"We want you to hunt down all vampires and do what you like with them it's you're decision but leave us two alone,"

"Vampires are strong aren't they how are we meant to catch them?" the president started to gain his confidence back he would be able to get rid of the vampires soon.

"Don't worry about that we have the technology to help you catch them plus we will tell them where each vampire is"

The president held out his hand, the vampire shook it then stood up.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he left the room at lightning speed.

"Just remember, vampires are dangerous creatures, they're not to be toyed with," the voice which spoke was deep and alluring. The president looked round to see who else was in the room. It was the vampire in the corner, he thought he had left. He nodded slowly, intimidated by this dark, mysterious creature. He left the room hoping that he will never have to see those vampires again.

**Hoped you enjoyed it!! Tell me what you think and give critsism Review please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Revealed

**Chapter 2: Revealed**

**A/N: Good news!! This chapter has less speech in it! This chapter is all in Bella's pov.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters; Stephanie Meyer still owns does.

I was the first one to arrive on the beach of Isle Esme we'd being swimming for over two hours. I didn't know why we were here, Alice was really hyped up about something and she was refusing to tell us what it was. I was confused for the first time in ages, as I sat and listened the other's swim I wandered what was going to happen, another world war? Maybe something weird like an alien invasion? Whatever it was it was very serious. It scared me that there was something dangerous coming and I was still completely blind to what was going to happen.

I watched Alice as she came to shore, she was tetchy and jumpy, and she stood straight up and took an experimental sniff in the air. She stood there for a minute then she visibly relaxed and slumped on to the floor and sighed.

"Alice, tell me what's going to happen" she turned her head away from me

"Alice don't ignor-" she cut me off with a viscous snarl

"I tell you later, just let me think!"

I was shocked; Alice never growled at me, we were so close slowly I turned my head towards the sea trying to get my head around what just happened. Everything was silent as the others arrived we sat there for what seemed like hours, lost in our own thoughts. Carlisle was the first to get up suggesting that we should go inside.

"No point, the cleaner's in there it's best to stay away from her, we should go into the small Jungle, and I'll tell you everything there," murmured Alice just loud enough for us all to hear.

We found a big enough clearing to sit down in, at last Alice was going to reveal what scared her so much, the reason why we had to leave so quickly. Alice let out a long sigh before she started.

"Ok, in a few months the president will be told about vampire's," a horrified gasp escaped my lips.

"How! What's going to happen to us?" Esme stared at Alice with a look of complete terror on her face. I didn't blame her; by the look on Alice's face this news meant something bad was going to happen.

"I saw people telling the president himself about vampires, and then the army using some kind of weapon that's going can find and capture a vampire, there's no point in hiding but we might as well to avoid capture as long as we can, the capture looked terrible," the others nodded in agreement to shocked to say anything. The only people who knew about vampires were werewolves and vampires surely our own kind wouldn't betray us. Would they? I was the first one to break the silence "What's going to happen next," Alice looked up at me I could see pain and confusion in her eyes.

"I don't know," I looked round at everybody around me Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. My family the people who been with me for all these years. I never thought this was going to happen, my family and I facing the prospect of capture.

Despite the horror that was washing over me I felt annoyed with myself my whole life gone I had achieved nothing at all in my long life nothing to be proud of. Worst of all I realised that I had no one special to grieve over, no one to care about. I hadn't found my true one and only. Once again I looked round at everybody but this time I noticed that everybody had someone. Never in my whole life had I ever felt so alone.

**There we go, once again please, please, please review the chapter!! **


	3. Chapter 3:Capture

**Chapter3: Capture**

**A/N: Ok, here's the third chapter. This chapter is definitely longer so please R&R!!**

A huff of impatience came from lieutenant Johnson he was getting restless.

"What are we doing here, Italy haven't done anything to start a war, right," his face became thoughtful as he tried to think of a suitable reason.

"No, they haven't but the president sent us here to arrest the people who live in their, after his broadcast, even the Italian government agreed to this," General Randal looked up towards the grand building it's oak doors nearly the same size as the building itself. They were in Volterra Square; it had been emptied out at noon so his squadron could move in. It was now 5:30pm; this must be some kind of joke.

The portable TV flickered to life, finally the president's broadcast. Randal remembered what the president said to him before he left for Italy.

_Remember don't go in until after the broadcast, and always use the guns to defend yourself and to arrest them. These people are very dangerous._ He turned his attention back to the TV just in time to hear the president start his speech.

_People of America, I have some important and distressing news. At this very moment some of our men are in Italy preparing to arrest something that's not human._

"Not hu"

"SHHH" Randal quietened Johnson down before the president started again, but he agreed with Johnson, not human! The president told him that these things were people not something that was of a different species.

_These things are… vampires _the president stopped to let the reporters quieten down. _Vampires are not only in Italy but also all over the world. What we believe are vampires is not true vampires have unbelievable strength, speed and senses. Also they are immortal beings, virtually indestructible, with immense beauty. We've had a tip off from an anonymous person of where all vampires are located. But I must warn you if you think you see or know of a vampire call the police straight away._

It was deadly silent when the broadcast ended. Slowly Randal turned around in his seat to face his comrades.

"We can't, we'll get killed!" lieutenant Daniels was on his feet, his eyes looking around everywhere, he was fully aware of what lay behind those big oak doors.

"Calm down, the president wouldn't of sent us here if he didn't think it was that dangerous" these were just words of comfort but Randal felt just the same, scared. He got up and turned towards the building.

"Come on men, we have a mission to do," he started to walk and the others followed. Only then did he realise that why this gun was specially made, he hoped the others realised this because it was the only hope they had.

It was dark inside the building so Johnson switched on his flash light, they stood their observing the beautiful furnishings. Randal felt the air shift behind him, he turned around just in time to see a white blur turn the corner. The others turned as well. Once they made sure nothing else was going to come along they turned back round, only to be met by a young man who was no doubt a vampire. He had a sickly sweet smile on his face with his hands behind his back; he was definitely up to no good.

"Hands above your head!" Randal shifted the gun up so it was pointing at the vampire's head. He did as he was told as a mischievous smile creped up on his beautiful face. A thick fog crawled along the floor towards Randal and his troops, lieutenant Daniels started shuffling backwards which made the vampire's smile widen.

"What's that, it would be a wise choice to make it stop," Randal nodded towards the fog while putting the electric shield, which covered everybody behind of him. A small laugh escaped the vampire's lips; he lowered his arms and stared right into Randal eyes, teasing him with just a simple look. The fog reached the shield but rolled back away from it. The vampire's smile dropped from his face to be replaced by a look of fear. Now it was Randal's turn to smile, he shot at the vampire when he hit him the vampire fell to the floor and let out a loud groan of pain. Everybody visibly relaxed, some even laughed in triumph.

"Daniels! Tie his hands and feet up, lets go get the rest," Randal and his troop ran up the left corridor while Daniels stayed behind.

"You'll never get them…. most have…already gone," the vampire curled up into a ball and groaned once again from the pain.

They approached some double doors with a intricate design on it. Randal opened the door and led his troops in; there were four vampires in the room. Three males were in a line behind a desk and there was a short woman in the corner with a displeased look on her face.

"Ahh, you've arrived," the vampire who spoke was standing in the middle; he had black hair with feathery skin that was wrinkled like paper.

"If you cooperate with us, we won't hurt you," Randal edged forwards hoping that he gained a little bit of the vampire's trust.

"We're not afraid of you, we heard what you did to Alec but we do want to make a deal with you," his face was neutral a picture of perfect ness.

"What's this deal then," Randal returned the neutral expression something he learned from army training.

"If you let _all _vampire's go, we would stop drinking humans blood and drink animals instead," he paused to gauge Randal's expression "Don't worry its possible, also we will give you knowledge of this world that you're scientist's still haven't figured out,"

"I sorry but we've been given orders, you'll have to strike that deal up with the president, lets hurry this up, come on get outside," Randal pointed his gun towards the door. A low growl came from the female vampire she was already in an attack position, as quick as he could Randal shot all the vampires and went to tie them up while they were withering in pain on the floor.

**Hoped you liked it please review it!! Also I've had a little trouble with paragraphs lately so please excuse either the lack of paragraphs or being alerted 15 times!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

Chapter 4: Hope

**A/N: Chapter 4 has a little bit of Edward in it so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters - yet.**

Bella

"So, it's started I wonder how long its going to take to capture every single vampire," I turned the chair to face my family. The cleaner had gone home so we could finally spend a day inside the house. The president had just finished his speech about vampires and how the American forces have captured part of the Voltri. It was going to happen to us one day; we'll be cornered and imprisoned, I was dreading that day the day I would be torn away from my family.

A trace of a smile flickered on Alice's face as she turned to speak to us "We have hope left, not all of the Voltri weren't captured because they knew that they were coming,"

"How do you know that?" Emmet asked, he voice was unusually quiet when he spoke. I could see it in his eyes hurt, pain and sadness things I'd never seen in him before. Alice looked at Emmet surprised probably because he hardly said anything to anyone lately. He waved his hand to signal Alice to carry on.

"I saw some of them running away to some kind of secret place," she nodded reassuring herself mostly. Everybody but me understood what this meant. Carlisle finally relieved my confusion.

"So, we have the advantage of knowing when they are going to come for us," It all seemed so simple now Alice would be able to see when the army will come so we could move before they arrive therefore avoiding capture. I couldn't help but still feel worried. What if Alice couldn't cope with the pressure of keeping all of the family safe? Or even worse maybe she wouldn't be able to see them coming at all? I suppose the only person who knew what was going to happen was Alice and she wasn't telling anybody soon.

I walked outside onto the beach. Despite the fear that I felt for my family and myself I still couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sunset before me. Already the Voltri were captured the most powerful force already confided to the Kal fields. The president described them as a very powerful force field to keep vampires imprisoned until the United Nations decided what to do with us. They also stated that it was a humane place but nobody believed that. I hung on to the fact that some of the Voltri escaped but they escaped because they ran, ran away from something they were afraid of. That wasn't what I wanted to do I wanted to stay and confront the people that were going to do this to us but I couldn't not without my family and they were going to run somewhere. They didn't even know where yet. There was something still on my mind, who else could run when the some of the Voltri couldn't. What could we do? That was probably why they did it so other vampires won't bother to fight back, won't bother to run and hide because they had been captured. Either that or the person who ratted us out had a real grudge against the Voltri. One word flashed though my mind when I thought that _Romanians_ but then again a lot of vampire's had a grudge against them besides they wouldn't risk there lives to take revenge on them. I sighed as the sun went down. Twilight, another day for me had passed and remarkably I still had my freedom.

The maid had come back the next morning so we decided to go hunting in the small jungle on the other side of the island. After I finished burying my last kill I stood up and searched for another animal. Something was wrong. I could smell something that was irresistibly sweet, warm and I couldn't find another word that described the smell. The real problem was I knew what it was. A human. I stopped breathing in an attempt to hold back my instincts. Everybody else was in the jungle so went to go and find somebody; I had to use my hearing instead of sense of smell. I ran to them instead of calling, just in case the human heard me or I accidentally took in breath and went in a hunting frenzy. A person going missing wasn't what we needed right now.

I found Rosalie in a large clearing; she was stood waiting for me.

"What's the matter," Rosalie looked at me then started to lift her head up to smell the air.

"No, no don't do that there's a human in the area I don't know where but its definitely a human," I was about to go and put my hand over her nose but she had already stopped breathing. I relaxed, her expression was first shocked then it turned to thoughtful.

"We have to go and find Carlisle, Alice is well, it could just be someone who works on the Island,"

"Or it could be a soldier," I added she nodded stiffly and turned around to go and find Carlisle and Alice with me following close behind her.

Carlisle was half way through his kill when we found him. After we told Carlisle about the human we went to find Alice, there was a big distance between the human and us so we could use our sense of smell to track Alice. She was waiting for us beside a tree stump.

"Alice, you need to tell us what that human is going to do," Carlisle was on edge. I could understand, if this human was a soldier it would mean that Alice probably couldn't see the attacks that were coming. Alice nodded her head then started to search the future. Her eyes widened in shock after only a couple of seconds. Her voice trembled as she said, "They've found us, and there's not just one soldier there's at least a dozen," I looked up at Carlisle; he was looking at his feet with his eyes closed. He looked distraught at. Rosalie managed to choke some words out after a long time of staring into the distance.

"We should go and find the others, we need to get out of here as quick as possible," Carlisle and Me both nodded in agreement. We started off towards the west where we could smell both Esme and Emmet. Jasper joined us as we ran; he must have heard our conversation and came straight to us.

We walked straight into a trap. As we reached Esme and Emmet we were surrounded by at least a dozen soldiers, just as Alice said. I looked round but there was no break in the circle of soldiers. We were trapped. This was the end, the end of my freedom, the end of my family, the end of my world. I felt like nothing. Before I was a powerful. Being surrounded by humans wouldn't have bothered me at all. But now it would be my worst nightmare, if I ever slept. I looked into the eyes of a young soldier to my right. He had bright green eyes with messy bronze hair. I didn't know why but I couldn't help but smile when I looked at him and he smiled back.

**Edward**

The Vampire nearest to me was looking at me. She was smiling, I smiled back I couldn't help it. She looked about my age, with rich mahogany brown hair and beautiful gold eyes. The general went through the normal speech about going quietly so nobody gets hurt. All the vampires were still none of their expressions changed. They were neutral. They showed nothing. The general nodded to the three soldiers behind him. They all moved forwards with their handcuffs in front of them. The male vampire with blond hair stepped forward, at first I thought he was going to let one of the soldiers handcuff him but he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please listen, we're not like other vampire's we feed off animals not humans, we've lived among humans for centuries, maybe we could come to some kind of negotiation," he looked at each of us in turn. I knew this fact was true I saw one of them feed with my own eyes. I shifted my gun towards the general to get his attention and then nodded to confirm this truth. He frowned at me then turned his attention back towards the blond vampire.

"We'll see what the governor says when we get to Kal," he put down his gun which was the signal of everything's safe. Everybody behind the vampires walked round to the general. This was my first hunt for a vampire. It went well but I felt disappointed I thought this hunt would of given me a sense of pride that only came with protecting my country. All I felt was disappointment and anger. Wasn't we as worse as vampire's, we hunted them down and caged them up like animals. It was wrong; we didn't even give them a chance. I looked at the vampire with mahogany brown hair; my heart gave a strange twinge. I was arresting an innocent person and I couldn't stop it, I joined the army to hunt vampires so now I had to stay. I couldn't help this beautiful creature in front of me. This was possibly the worst feeling I ever felt.

**Bella**

I looked at the soldier with the green eyes again he had the strangest look to his eye. It looked like he was sorry for what he was doing. When I looked into his eyes it was like something was connecting between us. My attention was driven away from him by Carlisle stepping backward.

"Run, but only when I say, make sure you avoid the shots," he whispered only loud enough for our ears. I was surprised it wasn't like Carlisle to suggest something like this. I would have laughed if it weren't for the situation we were in. Only a couple of seconds later Carlisle nodded for us to run. We all turned and ran simultaneously, I went the fastest I could go. They had weapons but we had speed. I could hear a couple of bullets coming toward me so I crouched down to dodge them. I could hear the general shouting commands to his soldiers. I looked back at them. I locked eyes with the soldier with bronze hair. The excitement in his eyes made me smile.

We reached the beach in a minute the soldiers couldn't keep up with us. I went straight into the water and swam with my family right behind me. I didn't know where we would end up but I hoped it was somewhere safe. We swam for hours but we finally reached something that signalled land it was an iceberg. We'd been swimming south and now we were at the South Pole. It was safe at least. I reached snow covered land and thanked God that I was a vampire otherwise I would of frozen to death by now. I was amazed at the escape we just made but I was worried. What if Alice couldn't see the soldiers coming? But she saw that the human was a soldier, maybe it was just that time that she didn't see them. I couldn't think, but I couldn't talk either. All I could do was lie motionless on the snow.

**I hope you liked it! Even if you didn't like it review it! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: dreams

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long but I'd been busy with tons of work and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it awesome characters :(**

Edward

I was standing in front of the general he was discussing_, more like shouting, _with me about why I didn't try and stop the vampires escaping. To be honest I didn't know why. I suppose I wanted to let that girl get away with her family. Especially because they fed on animals, they were no threat to humans. Maybe we could make a deal with them. They must know a lot they could help us with all sorts of things. But that didn't matter now they escaped. Which is good. I nodded my head and pretended to be ashamed of myself. In reality I hadn't a clue what he just said my attention was still on the vampire in the jungle. But as much as I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Lieutenant Cole Johnson was waiting for me outside with a big grin on his face. He was my only friend in this place. He might be a year older then me but his mental age was much younger.

" You got busted! So what did they give you? Kitchen duty, not field drill that's the worst," he sniggered then fell into step with me.

"They just shouted, then shouted a little bit more, the usual,"

"Oh!"

"Oh! What's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Cole said slyly. We reached our bunker but Cole started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait, where are you going!"

"I've got some unattended business to attend to," he grinned then started off again. I sighed. Whenever Cole went I couldn't help but remember back. Back when the army started to look for new soldiers. When they came to my house. I shook my head violently to try and get the memory out of my mind. It only would work for a minute. I got inside the bunker quickly then went to my bed. No one was here so I was alone. Sleep came to me as soon as I settled down. I just hoped that my dreams wouldn't make my rest uncomfortable.

Bella

Empty, cold and lifeless. That's exactly how I felt, just like my surroundings. The wasteland around me was getting to my head; there was nothing here to keep my mind off the looming terror of being sent to the Kal fields, know one knew what they were like. It was all shrouded in secrecy. I couldn't hide it; I was worried, scared, and distraught. I just couldn't bear to think of Esme, Alice anybody been thrown into a cell going thought the pain of not knowing what's happening, what's going to happen to anybody. All we could do was hope that Alice would have some kind of vision that will signal that we should move. But no such look yet. I felt guilty for relying on Alice so much, all our hopes depending on her. But there was nothing else we could do. We just had to wait and see. The wait was killing me mentally and I didn't know how long I could last.

Edward

"_Get off me!" I tried to loosen the soldiers grip but it wasn't happening. They weren't going to let go any time soon. The two soldiers started to pull me back out of my house. The place I grew up here where I always felt safe. Now they were going to take it away from me. _

"_Let me go! You can't take me!" it was all just useless words on my part. I knew I had to go. Before I had the choice, but now the government made it essential that a young man take an active part in the Kal movement. Everybody knew it was dangerous. Anything involving vampires was dangerous which was the reason why I didn't want to join. A quiet whimper escaped my mother's lips. I looked into my mothers eyes and mouthed I love you to her all she could do was nod. I let the soldiers march me to join the other young men of my town. I could hear my mother's sobs as I walked out the door. Willingly I let one tear fall down my cheek._

I woke up sweating, with tears cascading down my cheeks. Quickly I wiped them away and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror after I washed away the tears. I hadn't changed a bit since I had to leave, which I was glad about because when I got home it would be kind of like nothing changed. That dream was the only reason why I remembered my mother's face; I hated the fact that I couldn't remember my father, he was away when I went and it frustrated me that everyday was a fight to see my parents again. The bunker door opened and someone came in, so I made sure I looked fine then came out the bathroom. It was John; I didn't really talk to him, which I was thankful for right now as I wasn't in the mood to chat. I sat on my bed and sighed inwardly making sure that I didn't fall to sleep again. I couldn't face a dream like that for a while.

Bella Everybody was back from the hunting trip, Emmet and Jasper came back laughing hysterically at least they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Just hearing the sound of laughter made me smile, somehow it took all the worry, hatred and fear out of the world and replaced it with pure bliss. It been a long time since I was happy, I'd forgot how good it felt. How it affected your view of the world.

"I think that we should celebrate," I stood and looked at everybody with a welcoming smile on my face.

"What for?" Carlisle asked, he looked at me in confusion. He looked kind of worried as well which was understandable in our situation there was no need for celebrating.

"Well, we all need cheering up and we need to celebrate the fact that we actually escaped from those soldiers. An image of soldier who I vaguely recognised flashed though my mind. I didn't know who it was but I didn't concentrate on that so I just put that thought to the back of my mind.

"I suppose so but what shall we do? We're in the middle of no where," Carlisle sat down as he questioned my proposal. Which kind of annoyed me. I was happy and I didn't want that feeling to go.

"Before we do any celebrating, Bella should go hunting her eyes are completely black," Alice looked around to see if everybody agreed. I hadn't noticed the intense burning in my throat but now it was the only thing going though my mind. I nodded my head wanting to get to the hunt straight away. Everybody looked at my eyes and nodded their head in agreement. I smiled and started to run in a random direction. Running into the emptiness alone didn't deter me. I was still free and I was still with all of my family.

I know, this chapter is short and quite boring but you still can review XD 


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**Chapter 6 : Taken**

A/N: I don't like my story title so I'm thinking of changing it to death by love; I would like to know what you think about it so there is a poll on my profile. Please can you tell me what you think.

Also I decided to add a new character and I promise that I will update faster this time! So read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story :(

**Bella**

"Get on the floor, hands behind your head now!" at least a dozen soldiers surrounded me, it happened so quickly I wasn't sure this was real it must be a dream. But it wasn't, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't dream. I was captured and there were no means of escape this time. Everything was chaos around me, men shouting, helicopters whirring above me; I couldn't make sense of anything. Where did they come from?

"Are you the only one here?" I nodded my head; at least this meant that the others hadn't been spotted, they were safe for now. I was completely defenseless against the soldiers. Their weapons had been upgraded they were now able to kill vampire with just on shot. I still had a chance of surviving all I needed was to get though this, to avoid those bullets and I could be reunited with my family again.

"Where are the 6 other vampire's you were with on the island?" the soldier in front of me had a sickening smile on his round face but I had my answer before he even finished his sentence.

"We split up, I don't know where they are and we all agreed that the more we don't know the more safe we'd be."

He turned away and signaled to the others to take me away. I just hoped that the soldier believed me and didn't start to look for them here. Looking back at the horizon reminded me how I really felt cold, empty and lifeless. As we rose up into the air I caught site of some colour in the distance, I was sure that it was my family but I knew that nobody else could see them not without vampire vision. We flew away from them this was properly going to be the last time I will see them. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

**Edward**

The unbearable noise of the siren was echoing around my head. I couldn't complain though, it meant an escape from this place. The days were long, boring and just plain horrible. But at least they've now made progress, finally one of the most wanted vampires had been captured, it was just a matter of time till this was all over and done with. I didn't know who had been captured but I'd soon find out. Cole and me were being called to the Kal fields because they were low on guards for the new vampire. The fields were in Texas. Which was even further from my hometown New Orleans but I couldn't dwell in the past anymore, as some people said I needed closure to get through this.

We were all now in the train that was taking us down to Texas, Trains had been built around a month ago to transport the vampires to the fields they connected all the states together which was apparently going to make a more sufficient transport for the army. The trains didn't seem like imprisonment trains, they had cushioned seats and carpets it was probably to lead the vampires into a false sense of security. As I laid my head back to rest an image of the vampire girl I saw in the jungle made it's way into my head, which was more welcome than any other images. She was beautiful of course. But there was something about her that made her unforgettable and special. Maybe she was the one who had been captured it was possible but I she escaped before so surely she could do it again.

**Alice **

Bella should have been back by now; I was starting to get worried. This wasn't a good time to go missing with my visions hardly working anymore there was a slim chance of actually finding her. I tried to see her future but there was no results, it was frustrating for not only me but for everybody else as well.

Sensing my Jasper's fragile emotions, I walked over to him and nestled in his arms. We both didn't say anything but we didn't need to, I hated seeing my love so unhappy but I couldn't do anything about it with all the worry and stress around him it was hard for him not to pick up all the emotions.

_Piercing darkness surrounded me. From the far corner I heard a recognizable voice, Bella's voice _

"_Alice is that you!" _

"_yes, Bella" my voice was barely audible, the shock of knowing Bella was alive was overwhelming. I walked towards her voice and found her standing waiting for me. I held on to her tightly as did she crying with dry tears of happiness. _

Jasper's voice woke me out of my vision.I didn't know when, how or where but I knew that Bella had been captured, but the rest of us hadn't.

"Alice what did you see,"

"Bella's been captured" I told them about the rest of my vision and we all sat in silence the realization of it all washing over us. We weren't invincible, one day we will be cornered and sent to the Kal fields. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable happened.

**Sorry it's so short but you still can review. Reviewing makes me write faster, good and bad. Review please!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7: First meet

**Chapter 7:** **First meet**

A/N: I updated sooner!! Yey me XD hope you enjoy the chapter R&R!!

**Edward**

As soon as we got off the train, we were told to go and guard our selected vampire blocks. Slowly I walked to my cellblock with Cole by my side, I could tell he was nervous for all of the journey he was quiet. This was the first time I'd been to the Kal fields and I was shocked at what I saw. There were dozens of vampire's behind bars shadowed by the semi-darkness. All of them looked starved I didn't think it was possible. This was basically torture, it was wrong. Why were they doing this?

I reached my cellblock and opened the door and told the other man that I come to take over the cellblock. He left with a relieved look on his face and handed me a list of with the names and photos of all vampire's in the block.

One photo stuck out to me, Bella Cullen, I recognised her as the vampire I saw in the jungle. So it was her that had been captured and apparently she was in the cell behind me. I turned around to see if she was actually there, she was, the sun was bathing her in light it made her look like an angel especially with the diamond effect added to her beautiful skin it was an artists dream.

I was so tempted to go and speak to her, to see if she wasn't totally insane yet maybe she needed company desperately. But I couldn't, it was forbidden there were rumours that one person had caved in to human temptation, went into a cell and never came back. Of course the rumour was denied but I had a hunch it was true, I couldn't risk anything like that. Every piece of common sense I had was screaming at me to not speak to her and I had enough strength to obey it but I knew that one day I would cave in to.

**Bella**

I was truly in hell. Only one night I have been in this cell. Four walls and a door was all I had to keep me preoccupied. I am going to die of boredom, yet only if I could. I was doomed to stay here.

Santiago, the vampire in the cell next to me, had been in here for two weeks and he already had nearly gone insane. I asked him how this place ran and he told me that we never got to go outside, and only got fed once every four weeks with two measly goats. I was glad that Emmett wasn't here because he needed his grizzly bears.

Sunbeams started to crawl through my tiny cell window; I looked up and let the sun embrace my face. It was the only peace and serenity I could get from this hellhole. As long as I could see the sun, I could survive.

I heard a person walk through the door as soon as they stepped through the door I could smell them. A melody of sun soaked flowers, musk and the ocean breeze it was absolutely divine.

"I've come to take over this cell block," the voice that spoke was young with a silk texture to it. The other soldier left without saying a word and the echo of the door was replaced with a piercing silence. I was alone with this intoxicating human.

**Alice **

"We need to move away from this place," After my vision I proposed to my family that we move but it didn't go down well with some of our members. We would of gone by now but Emmett, Esme and Rosalie all disagreed. They wanted to stay and wait to see if Bella came back. I'd already told them about my first vision but for some reason they didn't believe that Bella had been captured.

"We need to go, we need to avoid capture and by waiting here is not going to help," naturally Jasper was on my side along with Carlisle, We were wasting time arguing but we couldn't make the others go along with us, I hoped that this didn't split up our family we'd already lost Bella.

"What is she comes back, what I she escapes then she'd be all on her own in her time of need," Esme was the most worried out of all of us and she had every right to be. Esme was right though Bella could escape but she would be able to look after herself if she did.

"Look, maybe we should move, but we should go somewhere near so Bella has a better chance of finding us… if she gets out," Emmett's opinion of the situation was wavering, I could see it in his eyes. The others came to their senses and saw the predicament that we were in. We all sat in silence thinking of what we should do finally I broke the silence

"So…has everybody agreed?" Slowly everybody nodded their head. I breathed out a sigh of relief; we will be safe again soon.

"We all love Bella dearly but she is strong, she'll survive," Carlisle was stating the facts more to the benefit of Esme and Rosalie so they didn't feel guilty about Bella which I was grateful for. Now everything was set we needed to go somewhere.

"There are islands off this coast we should go there, it's close and it's deserted so we should be safe," Everybody seemed to agree with me so we could go straight away. Sensing my thoughts Jasper stood up pulling me up with him and the others followed. We reached the coast and stood looking out, this wasn't the last time I would see Bella but I hoped my vision would change so I didn't have to see her locked up. With one last look behind me, we all jumped into the water and swam to our safety.

Edward

Another soldier had just came and told me that I had to take Bella to the General instantly. I was nervous, this would be the first time I will get to meet her, an excuse to talk to her. I couldn't look to eager so I just opened her cell and smiled. I was going to say hi but I couldn't there was something holding me back. She looked confused at first but then the corners of her mouth started to twitch. I turned around not to look to stupid. Carefully I walked behind her and edged her on.

Bella

Why was this guy smiling? He went to say something but thought better of it, I wondered why I was being brought somewhere maybe it was to torture me with this person's scent that's when it hit me he was from the Jungle hunt. I recognised his strangely beautiful hair and eyes. We reached a room the soldier lead me in then left the room. The man at the other end of the room turned around I recognised him as the soldier with the sickening smile and round face.

"Spill the beans vampy,"

I appreciate all your reviews they are really great keep them coming please!! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Miserable

**Chapter 8: miserable**

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I've just haven't had the time I've had loads of coursework and stuff. Anyway I've decide to change the story title (you may have noticed) XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer does

**Alice**

We faced three other vampires, two women and one man with scarlet red eyes. The man had honey brown hair with slightly darker skin and was of medium height but the two women were identical in every single way, they were tall and extremely beautiful with long brunette hair. However their appearance didn't matter to me something else worried me. I'd seen them before. I couldn't put a name to a face but as soon as the man spoke it all came rushing back. They were from the Voltri. Corin, Heidi and Afton.

**Bella**

"So, won't spill ehh,"

I learnt that the man who I was in the room with was the general of this place, he sat with that infuriating smile on his face it never faltered, and he showed no other emotion. He decided that he didn't believe my excuse for not knowing where my family was. The truth was I actually didn't know where they were, if they had enough sense they would of moved on with my disappearance.

"I told you already I don't know where they are,"

"We're searching the area where we found you for them, if you tell us where they are we might go easy on them,"

Now he was really grating on my nerves, the muscles around my mouth twitched. Why were they doing this? The special vampire cuffs itched my wrists, I was kind of glad they put them on me I was very tempted to cause him some pain.

"You seem like a sensible girl and sensible girls know that sometimes you have to put yourself before others," the general's voice was soft now, his dull black eyes bored into mine, the eyes of sin and utter most terror. Even for me they were chilling, I looked back into them confidently hoping that I showed no true emotion.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"It means that if you don't spill, I will make sure that you don't have a happy time here," Ha, the irony he said that like I would have a very pleasant stay here anyway. I wondered if he even knew what those cells were like he probably did but was just so twisted he saw it as a fun place to be. I thought about his words, if he was only going to make me miserable if I didn't 'spill' then he could find my family without my help I could make this work to my advantage.

"Solitary confinement for you my pretty little vampire if you don't want to tell me your secrets than I will just have to punish you,"

"WH-,"

"Ah, ah, ah no complaining you brought this only upon yourself," he reached over and pressed a red button on his desk just like an evil genius had in spy movies. Immediately two guards stormed their way into the room half expecting me to be attacking the general but he put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"No worry's boys, can you please take Miss. Cullen here to solitary confinement," he said it like I was going nowhere important but in actual fact I was going somewhere I dreaded. I overheard two guards talking about it one day apparently solitary confinement was cold, damp and empty and overall a place of silent torture. I wasn't looking forward to it.

**Edward**

A soldier I'd never seen before had came to take me to guard solitarily confinement I'd never realised till a couple of days ago how worldwide this operation actually was soldier's and prisoners came from all over the world most of them could only speak there own language which made it difficult to communicate. "So why am I guarding here" I asked the other soldier he turned around shocked seemingly surprised that I talked. "Questions should not be asked," he barked at me I put my hands and apologized his stern face didn't falter. When I looked at the name on the door of the cell I realized that I was probably here because I was guarding this person before. It was Bella. This was an even worse situation than before, I had to be in the room at all times with Bella and watch her. Be with her every second including the morning schedules which was every three days when the prisoners were allowed showers. In these conditions I didn't know if I could stay strong. I shook my head and tried to pull myself together and walked into the room it was small and dark I could hardly see Bella from where I was standing I had to move closer. After a while I realized I was staring at her and she was looking right back with a quizzical look on her face. I quickly looked down at my boots as I could feel my cheeks reddening.

**Alice**

"Nice to see that some of are kind is still free" Afton spoke with a heavily accented voice that was Italian, of course. Heidi or Corin, it was hard to tell, stepped forward with a triumphant look on her face like she had just won a battle single-handed. I didn't trust her instantly I could see straight through her she was like a piece of glass. Despite the fake sweet smile she had on her face I could see a distrustful, sneaky glint in her red eyes.

"I'm Heidi it's so nice to meet you, please come back to our hide out where we can talk some more" we all looked uneasily at each other I could see that the others didn't trust her as well. Carlisle shifted his weight from foot to foot which was unusual for him " are you sure its safe, we have to make sure at times like these

" Of course it's safe we've been there for months now, I understand you completely but safety in numbers as Aro used to say" she stepped forward and patted Carlisle's hand "I assure you it completely safe don't fret my friends please stay with us" she practically dragged Carlisle away from us so we had no choice but to follow. Besides I didn't want to wander around here the emptiness of it made me feel unsafe, what I would give to be safe again.


	9. Chapter 9: Burn

**Chapter 9: Burn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing - bad times…

**Bella**

I was being bored out of my sanity till the point it was almost painful. Everyday it was getting harder with this human in my cell with me. Every movement, breath, blink of an eye sent his smell over to me. The fire in my throat burned relentlessly normally I could forget about the burn but without blood or distractions it was as worse then when I was a new born.

"What's your name?" the words came out of my mouth before I could even realise what it was doing. It was stupid of me as soon as I opened my mouth his scent touched my tongue causing the burn to flare even more.

"Edward…Edward Mason miss,"

"You don't have to call me miss, Bella would be just fine," I smiled up at him but he was staring at something interesting on his shoe so he didn't notice. I didn't know whether to carry on or leave him alone this was the most fun I'd had in days. I decided to do what was best and shut up having a bloodthirsty vampire talking to him must be nerve raking for him which was bad because now the silence had turned awkward.

I decided to pace my side of the room staying far away from Edward to not make him uncomfortable and not to increase the burn in my throat. It felt good at first to move instead of sitting in the same position but I quickly became bored and it was annoying to have Edward shift his gun every time I turned round. So I threw myself into a corner of the room and let out a big sigh. I was very bored.

"Bella, we have to go now" Edwards voice was just a whisper but my sensitive ears picked it up easily. Was this my chance? Was he letting me escape? I raced to his side with lightning speed I saw his eyes bulge at my speed.

"Where are we going?" it was my turn to whisper now

"To the shower rooms and then to the feeding rooms" he laughed at my expression, which had dropped into a mask of unhappiness. Being washed and feed wasn't a bad thing but it was disappointing, I thought we were going to escape. He let me go through the door first then led me down the corridor. It was the first time I had a proper look at my new 'home' it was all made out of metal expect the tiny windows and light bulbs. It was a short but wide corridor with a door at each end Edward produced a key from his pocket and opened one of the doors.

The feel of fresh air in my lungs felt beautiful I took deep breaths before it was taken away from me. I kicked of my shoes to feel the soft grass under my feet it felt heavenly I looked up at the full moon I promised to never take it for granted again it was absolutely stunning.

"Enjoying it," I could hear the smile in Edward's voice

"Definitely" I was lost for words I could describe what I was feeling right know

"We should get going other wise we'll be late" we walked across the field up to another big building then Edward led me inside and pointed me to a shower.

"Make sure you follow orders and…bye" Edward closed the door before I could reply. I looked around there were two guards at each corner of the room all holding guns in there hands which made me nervous I didn't want to waste any time so I got into one of the open shower cubicles. It felt extremely weird showering as everybody could see each other showering so I turned my back and pretended I was alone. I felt refreshed and clean when I came out the shower then one of the guards poked me forward with the barrel of his gun. It took a lot of restraint to not knock the gun out of his hand. He led me to a separate room along with six other vampires. I became agitated when the smell of the rams burned my throat. The door closed as soon as I stepped through it then it turned into chaos. Every vampire in the room went for a ram including me at that moment all I could think about was the sweet honey running down my throat. I managed to drain two rams but I wasn't completely satisfied I was glad that I chose a 'vegetarian' life before because I could tell that the other vampires who hadn't found it very difficult. I sat on the floor for a while enjoying the euphoria of food for a while until a voice came through a hidden speaker

"_Discard the carcasses in the incinerator"_

After everything had been cleaned up a line of soldiers entered the room and placed themselves in the corners' of the room. I didn't understand why didn't any one attack the soldiers they were only armed with guns I was sure I could kill at least half of them before they shot me. But to be honest I didn't even know why I didn't do it; there was something vicious about those guns something that kept me back.

After what seemed like an eternity we started to file out into the sun Edward met me by the door and led me across the field again.

After a while he spoke "so did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah, kind of" I replied hesitantly I didn't want to upset him by describing how good the rams' blood felt.

"Wow…your all sparkly" he looked embarrassed by what he had said and was staring at the floor again.

"It happens when we go into sunlight"

"It looks nice" I nodded a thank you in reply then looked around me the vampires I could see were also shining like me but their guards were leaning away from them like they were infectious. But Edward walked alongside me like I was just another human. He was either very brave or just plain stupid.


	10. Chapter 10: Secrecy

**Chapter 10: Secrecy **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters

**Alice**

I definitely felt much safer here than outside Heidi, Corin and Afton had led us to a discrete cave that was underneath the ground. We were all slouched against the walls of the small cave some of us looking truly exhausted.

"How did you come across this cave?" Carlisle asked Heidi

"The Voltri have had hideouts for centuries now all over the world this was the only place we knew of"

"Did Aro know this was going to happen?"

Heidi just simply shrugged her shoulders and at Carlisle and looked away effectively ending the conversation and we all lapsed back into silence.

Hours passed by and still nothing happened, Esme began to pace the cave but gave up soon after settling for Carlisle arms instead I could tell she was getting stressed over Bella because she couldn't do anything for her. Now I had time to think I realised I felt the same way I had that useless, empty feeling in the pit of my stomach but what could we do now? Nothing. We just had to sit here and wait for something to happen….

…. Days had passed, but still we did nothing. Nobody had even stepped outside the cave to hunt for the fear of being caught. We were all on edge because of the intense hunger but I we couldn't complain only God knows what starvation the vampires in imprisonment were suffering, but weren't we suffering just as much? I think a couple more days in this cave and Emmet is going to be a quivering wreck in the corner of the room. The three Italians were also getting very agitated it was easy to tell by the annoyed look in all of their still red eyes. However something was not right with them they kept looking at us almost in a disappointed and frustrated way. Also sometimes I swear I saw Afton rallying himself up to say something numerous times but always failed to open his mouth. Either something was going on or I was starting the descent towards madness.

**Edward**

After the days had passed I felt more confident around Bella instead of standing in the corner of the room where I was supposed to be I sat beside her, to keep her company and made conversation about what vampire's could do and liked to do. This stuff was pretty interesting everybody thought vampires were bad I think I must be the only human to think they were amazing creatures.

At first Bella was reluctant to speak or be near to be kind of like I smelt really bad but after a while she stopped speaking when spoken to and got used to me being this friendly when other people weren't.

The general called Bella to his office quite frequently which got me worried about what was going on in there because every time she came back she was even more upset then the last time. Also it was making it more difficult for Bella and I to talk, as we had to be on guard 24/7. After another trip to see the general I decided to ask Bella what was going on.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"You just did" she smiled up at me but frowned as she realised I was serious

"What do you do in the general's office?" I asked cautiously. She looked down at her hands at first I thought I offended her but she started to talk slowly

"The general, he wants to know where my family are,"

"And you know, but you just want to keep them safe and hidden"

"That's exactly what the general thinks, but the problem is I actually don't know where they are,"

"What is he doing to try to get you to talk," I asked

"Nothing I can't handle" I put my arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze and said I was sorry and she just chuckled in response.

**Bella**

It felt good to confide in somebody, to tell them what was going on. Edward had really surprised me over the last few days at first it was hard to be that close to him but after a while I got used to it and it was nice to have a friend around here and Edward was really a great friend. I even missed him when he goes off to sleep and eat and the other quiet guy takes over.

I was so grateful that he was here to comfort me and having his arm around me felt so nice and comforting that I didn't even hear the slow footsteps approaching the door. Edward's arm didn't withdraw from my shoulders as another soldier burst through the door all of us were frozen with shock. The soldier at the door had a look of utter disbelief on his face, as did Edward and I.

"Cole" Edward muttered the name feebly as his arm slowly dropped from around my shoulders.


End file.
